


K e O

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wolf [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Furry, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Darwin, una volta arrivato sul pianeta, viene venduto e rinominato.





	K e O

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col Prompt del 6° p0rnfest: F/M/M, regalo di compleanno.  
> Seguito di ‘Il pianeta degli uomini lupo’.

La donna lupo era completamente ricoperta di peli blu e muoveva pigramente la folta coda. Osservava Darwin a gattoni ai suoi piedi, l'aspetto da shotacon di lui, la pelle morbida e i capelli lucidi.  
  
Il giovane teneva perennemente la bocca a o, aveva gli occhi liquidi e lo sguardo confuso, i glutei alzati.  
  
  
__“Sei sicuro che questi siano appena catturati?” chiese la donna lupa. Non indossava nessun vestito e guardava i giovani a gattoni dentro le casse dove l’altro alieno li aveva messi.  
  
Ognuno di loro ripeteva una sola parola, con gli occhi vitrei, il più rumoroso gridava: “Oppai!”.  
  
“Ovvio, Gwendolyne. Lo sai che non t’imbroglierei mai, tanto i vecchi li posso facilmente smerciare. I seme li vogliono per i combattimenti all’arena, mentre gli uke basta modificarli un po’ per renderli delle ottime compagne da riproduzione. Lo sai che i loro cuccioli sono ottimi da trasformare in blob” disse l’uomo lupo. La sua peluria era mora e folta.  
La lupa si piegò in avanti, osservò i capelli tinti di Darwin e il suo orecchino, ridacchiò vedendo il suo membro eccitato e gli accarezzò i glutei in movimento. Lo prese in braccio, sostenendolo per il fondoschiena morbido e tremante.  
  
“Allora prendo questo. Sarà il mio regalo di compleanno” decise.  
  
“Arguta, è proprio uno degli ultimi che ho preso. Riesci sempre ad avere un buon istinto. Però niente sconto” disse l’uomo lupo cacciatore.  
  
  
"Il venditore mi ha assicurato che se ti nutro solo a siero viola smetterai di parlare e riuscirai solo a fare versi. Mi auguro funzioni come con il mio precedente acquisto" disse l'aliena.  
  
< Ci ho messo un bel po’ ad addestrare il primo, ma mi avevano avvertito. Con i seme è sempre più complicato > pensò.  
Darwin succhiava avidamente da un tubo una sostanza violetta.  
La lupa mannara spense il getto. Afferrò il giovane per la catena d'argento che aveva messo al posto del fiocchetto al collo e lo trascinò nella stanza accanto.  
"Ti ho preso proprio per l'altro mio gingillo" spiegò, facendolo mettere con la schiena al divano.  
Arrivò un giovane a gattoni, medesimo collare, corpo muscoloso nonostante fosse glabro, sguardo desideroso. Eccitato e innaturalmente dotato, raggiunse Darwin con aria predatoria.  
La donna lupo sfilò i lacci di cuoio e il vibratore da dentro Darwin. Quest'ultimo iniziò a lamentarsi con versi di dolore disarticolati.  
"Tu sei il seme e tu l'uke" diede i ruoli la padrona. Si accomodò sul divano e guardò Darwin venire posseduto dall'altro, mostrando la candida chiostra di denti in un ghigno.  
  
Darwin avvertiva il desiderio di accoppiarsi rimanere sempre al massimo, un calore invadeva le sue membra e non riusciva a smettere di gemere desideroso. L’altro ringhiava desideroso e, ogni tanto, gli mordeva le spalle sottili.  
  
Darwin venne un paio di volte, ma gridò quando fu lo sperma bollente dell’altro a invaderlo. Le orecchie di entrambi divennero delle folte orecchie da lupo, la posizione delle loro gambe cambiò divenendo quella piegata dei canidi, mani e piedi divennero zampe dalla morbida peluria.  
  
Iniziarono a dimenare delle voluminose code da lupo.  
  
Gwendolyne ticchettò con le unghie aguzze sul muso allungato.  
  
“Il tuo seme si chiama K, invece a te ti chiamerò O. Sarà divertente dirti ‘sei già K.O.’ ogni volta che crollerai addormentato. Perché tranne che per mangiare e dormire, non vi farò fermare mai. Che io sia in casa o no, tanto al massimo posso registrare. In fondo K può possederti pure mentre sei svenuto, ma deve riposare e nutrirsi anche lui” stabilì.  
  
< E quando mi serviranno soldi, vi farò anche produrre cuccioli. Nel momento in cui sarete inutili, vi venderò in coppia all’arena > rifletté.  
  
I denti di K divennero aguzzi, il viso di O era completamente vermiglio e contratto, come se fosse imbarazzato, la fessura tra i suoi glutei si dilatò e, mentre la sua bocca rimaneva ad o, iniziava ad articolare gemiti di piacere.  
  
Gwendolyne osservò i due giovani intenti a scodinzolare, intenti ad accoppiarsi.


End file.
